


Truth and Dare.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sex, Teasing, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-24
Updated: 2006-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Yozak and Murata play ‘Truth or Dare’, but they keep on getting interrupted. Thus, Murata takes the situation on his own hands. Literally.





	

>p>  
  
  
**Truth and Dare.**  


Truth or dare, usually, involved lots of embarrassment and sometimes hurtful confessions and the occasional kissing that, depending on the ages of the participants, might just be a tiny peck or full making out.

But when one of the participants was a fifteen years old mazoku with four thousand years of memories and experience and the other one was a hundred years old half mazoku who also was a spy and could wear stiletto high heals in a way several females of any species would envy, there wasn’t really room for terms like ‘shame’ or ‘embarrassment’.

It didn’t involve too many clothes, either.

“So… Sage,” Yozak asked against Murata’s lips, nipping the lower one before lapping it softly, instead pressing his smile against his mouth. “Did you love him?”

Truth, he knew, wasn’t something either of them cared much of, at least concerning them. Neither of them believed that there was a complete honesty other than in theory. It was always layered, hidden and masked, let it be with smile or with lipstick or just with omissions. Not many people understood this, but they did, even from the beginning.

They also knew that truth, despite its good qualities, could hurt. Still, Yozak looked into Murata’s eyes and practically dared him in silence to try to say something other than the truth, giving a grin at the boy before leaning over his shoulder and biting him just where his neck and shoulder met, knowing it’d be hidden by his high collar.

He felt the Sage’s groan vibrating against his lips and Yozak soothed the soon-to-be hickey with his tongue, licking a stripe up to Murata’s earlobe, tugging it with his lips. Murata’s hold on his shoulder tightened and Yozak gave a small hiss at the feel of fingernails over his shoulders.

“Yeah.” Was all Murata said, voice thick and wrapped around a moan before looking at him (Yozak had been strangely surprised at the way the teen’s eyes seemed so much darker without his glasses, even if that could also be explained by their game), and then leaning forward, crushing their lips together and pressing his body just so that Yozak sucked in a breath, feeling the Sage’s smirk against his lip as he leaned to bite over his adam’s apple.

“So… Yozak.” Murata said in what could almost pass as an extremely conversational tone of voice; Yozak had already asked him to teach him that trick, and he was more than ready to make the Sage keep his promise. “Truth or dare?”

But before he could answer ‘Dare’, since the last few dares had involved taking off clothes or kissing and/or groping, there was a somewhat urgent knocking over his door and whoever was outside tried to open it, which meant it was most probably Conrad. Yozak was just glad that this time they had remembered to lock it, even if the face the captain had made last time had been pretty much priceless.

“Yozak, there are some troubles over town, we need to go out immediately.”

Yozak loved the man dearly but, at the moment, he felt very, very tempted to use some of his less educated vocabulary against him, and perhaps even stab him with his stilettos. And yet…

“Yes, Captain.” Yozak answered with a sigh. And yes, he sounded pained and disappointed. If there wasn’t a dragon and a goala playing to be pirates, he wasn’t going to be very happy. “I’ll be right there.”

Murata groaned, letting his head against his shoulder, giving the not fun kind of groan. Yozak couldn’t say he blamed him.

***

Considering the events of the night before, it wasn’t that much of a surprise that, at finding Murata over the library, half bent over some maps and consulting some books almost at the same time, Yozak gave a quite bright “Excuse me, Highness!” and dragged him to one of the least used parts of the library.

Murata, at least, certainly didn’t complain, wrapping arms around his neck and leaning up half of the way to kiss him; Yozak let out a content sigh as the kiss deepened, even at the way he could feel Murata’s glasses pressing against his face.

“How did everything go?” Murata asked after the kiss, his words slightly muffled by the way his lips were caressing Yozak’s neck and the bite that had somewhat bruised. Yozak was going to be eternally grateful to whoever had invented makeup.

“Same old.” Yozak murmured as he tried to open Murata’s jacket, cursing all the tiny buttons it had. “Thieves. They got themselves some hojutsu. They’re over prison now.”

“Any-” Murata’s moan, half hidden by his shoulder, interrupted him for a second as Yozak was finally able to slip his hand inside the shirt, teasing the boy’s side, brushing a calloused finger over his nipple. Murata took a deep breath, shaking his head a bit. “Anything important I should know?”

“Kiddo ‘asked’ Lord von Bielefelt to have his kid.” Yozak chuckled even as he tried to slip his hands inside Murata’s pants without having to undo the button, pressing a leg between the teen’s, giving a soft moan when he felt Murata grinding against it.

“What?”

“The thieves were stealing silverware.” Yozak managed to say, all too amused by the situation that was just begging to be told. “And the kiddo picked up a spoon they had tried to take and handed it to von Bielefelt…”

Murata gave a loud snigger, loud enough that Yozak had to kiss him to try and hide the sound, and then they just had to continue kissing to stop their moans from bringing the whole habitants of Blood Pledge Castle running to the library.

Of course, they wouldn’t be able to do very much over the library, the tiniest bit of Yozak’s brain that wasn't currently focused on Murata said. It was still early and most certainly he’d have to go over his duties, and since Murata had probably told people where he’d be, there was the high possibilities of someone coming to search for him.

Even so, there’d be enough for something; of that, Yozak was almost certain as he felt Murata still grinding against his thigh and trying to take off his vest without actually taking it off; something to keep them from going insane since the last few days every time they managed to be together something interrupted them: it was coming to the point he was growing murderous.

“Highness?” Yozak hoped he was listening things but then, Greta’s voice sounded louder than before. “Your Highness, are you here?”

Murata gave a tiny moan, whispering against his ear, still grinding against his thigh a bit. “Since Lord von Kleist will be out of Blood Pledge Castle for a few days, I volunteered to give Greta her lessons.” He sounded regretful, too: something that not too many people probably heard in the voice of the Sage.

Still, there were lots, lots of things Yozak would rather hear than regret over Murata’s voice, especially considering the circumstances. But then, there was also the knowledge that the princess was very, extremely curious and once she found out the table with Murata’s things there’d be no way of stopping her.

Pretty certain that the princess wouldn’t be surprised nor shocked of finding them in that situation (he was more than happy not knowing what Celi-sama, Gisela and Lady Anissina taught the young girl), but also knowing that Yuuri, and most certainly Wolfram would try to roast them if they had dire evidence that they were somehow tainting their daughter’s innocence; Yozak gave a regretful sigh as he moved away from Murata, sigh that Murata answered as he straightened his clothes and hair, buttoning his jacket and picking up a couple of heavy books to carry over.

“Hey, Greta! Sorry, got distracted.”

The princess giggled. “That’s okay. Do you need help, Highness?”

“No, there’s no need. So, let’s see… ”

Yozak took a deep breath before walking towards the door through another road, refraining his wish from hitting his head against the walls in frustration since, really, a cold shower was much more urgent.

How was it that term, in baseball?

Oh, yeah. Strike two.

***

“Isn’t there anywhere you’ve to go alone and I’ve to go as your bodyguard?” Yozak asked hopefully around lunch time, where he and Murata were sharing and apple. Murata was leaning over the railing, and Yozak was technically helping supervise some of the soldier’s training but, seeing that the kiddo was determined to have global peace (not that it was bad or anything), Yozak felt that it was alright to pay a bit more of attention to other priorities. “I hear Bandarbia is lovely this time of the year.”

“Maa, it does sound good…” Murata sighed, leaning his head against his hand, the other one hanging almost lazily near Yozak’s hair. “But Shibuya and I’ve to go back to Japan tomorrow.”

Yozak refrained from sighing too, giving another bite to the apple. There were always drawbacks to the facts of falling in love with the Great Sage, after all, such as limited free hours to spend together, for not mentioning constant, frequently annoying interruptions.

“And when you’ll be back, Highness?”

Murata’s fingers were playing with strands of his hair, almost without noticing while he half closed his eyes and thought about it. Yozak was almost certain that Murata didn’t realize when he did that, so he never commented about it and just kept the small gesture to himself.

“Mm… we’ve tests coming, and I’ve to study.” Yozak snorted and he could feel Murata’s sheepish grin. “Well, I’ve to help Shibuya study. And there’s a game coming, so… two, three weeks?”

Yozak gave a small groan. He felt Murata’s fingers leave his hair, and he looked up, just in time to catch Murata’s own frustrated face before light glinted over his glasses and then Murata grinned the kind of grin that usually sent Yuuri into a paranoia fit. Yozak, on the other hand, felt a quite pleasant and enthralling tingle run over his back. Had it’d been any other situation; he’d have started jumping in glee.

There was devious, and there was Murata.

“Tonight, at midnight,” Murata said in a polite tone of voice that would’ve caused maidens everywhere to blush. “Go to the third floor over the west wing, and go inside the third room to the right. I’ll be there.”

Yozak tried very, very much not to grin. There were few things he could remember in which he had failed that badly.

“As you order, Sage.”

Of course, it made it a little better that Murata’s grin was threatening to split his face open (and, if the kiddo saw it, probably give him a heart attack as he tried to guess what was the Great Sage scheming not that, after his slip with Wolfram he needed anything to be Cabalcade's baldness brilliant-clear) before he nodded, moving away from the riling he had been leaning against and starting to walk down the hall.

“Oh and…” Looking as if he had just forgotten, Murata walked back the few steps he had made, pushing his glasses with his fingertips before taking out of his pocket a blood red silk scarf. “Don’t forget to bring this with you, ‘kay?”

Yozak was a smart man. He knew motivation when he saw it. Not that he had needed it, mind you, but still.

***

“Sage?” Yozak walked inside the room Murata had asked him to be, ten minutes after midnight as to not seem overly eager, which he was.

It had made some sense when he had decided it.

He didn’t know what he had been expecting after Murata’s specific instructions about the room. It had a bed, which was plenty enough, really (seeing that the last few weeks they hadn’t been able to move after taking off their shirts, Yozak just wanted an empty room, some lube and if possible a somewhat sheltered surface), a basin with clear water and there were some lights on the room, but, other than a very dear and familiar jar over the bed stand, there wasn’t anything special.

It also lacked a glass wearing sage, which hadn’t been expected at all.

“Highness?” Yozak asked, taking off his boots and walking around the room, barefoot, walking towards the basin to wash his face and hands. “Ken?”

“You’re late.” Yozak turned towards Murata’s voice, grinning when he saw he had taken off his jacket and glasses, and he was as barefoot as he was. The teen sounded more amused than upset, and he took the scarf from where it had been around his waist as they kissed, his smile pressed against his lips.

“So sorry…” Yozak drawled, nipping over Murata’s bottom lip, letting his hands run down his back and over his ass, pressing him closer even as they tried to move over the bed. Murata was doing short work of his belt, eyes impossibly dark upon his. “Is there anything I can do to apologize?”

“Mmm…” Murata seemed to think about it as he stepped away just to give him a push towards the bed, making him sit. Yozak had barely a second to mourn the lack of closeness before he had, again, a lapful of aroused and enthusiast Sage. Murata grinned as he held the hem of his vest, and Yozak complied, raising his arms to have it discarded over the floor. “I can think of a thing or two…”

“Anything I can do to help?” Yozak asked, unbuttoning Murata’s shirt, grinning when he took notice of the hickey that stood up against the teen’s pale skin, leaning to lick it softly. “I mean, it’s my bad and all.”

“So you want to repent?” Murata asked, pressing himself closer to his body. Yozak’s half hard cock gave an enthusiast spark at that.

“Fuck, yes.” Yozak groaned, amazed at how Murata’s eyes seemed to darken even more before he grinned, standing up from his lap.

“Take off your pants and lay down in bed, hands holding unto the headboard.” Murata said, hands moving to unbutton his own trousers. If Yozak hadn’t had such a wonderful thrill at the promise that Murata’s orders had held, he would’ve helped in a second. As it was, he did manage to get an eyeful, which helped his cock the last few bits it had needed and, as if it wasn’t enough, soon Murata was straddling his midsection, half hard himself.

Yozak would’ve probably thanked the Shinou out of habit but, really, thanking your lover’s ex was extremely tacky and mood killer.

“Ken…” he moved his hands away from the headboard and down over Murata’s thighs, just to have them batted away. Murata smirked and raised his hand, showing that he still had the scarf. “Huh?”

“Hands on the headboard, Gurrier.” Yozak felt a shiver run through his body and he debated if he ought to be scared or pleased (he decided on extremely horny and excited) as he put his hands over the headboard’s edge, gasping when Murata, still straddling him, leaned over him to tie the scarf tightly around his wrists and over two of the headboard’s carved figures, tightening it. “No touching, understood?”

“Aww, Ken…” Yozak pouted, but it was hardly real as he gave a half hearted tug to his restraints, smiling when Murata leaned to kiss him again, moving away from the kiss to soon, just flicking his tongue once against his lips lightly, barely licking them.

Yozak did his best not to let his eyes cross as Murata’s feather-light (“You tease,” he called out) kisses moved to his throat and down. Sometimes he pressed a bit more, sometimes Yozak could barely feel them, and he kept it up all over his throat and jaw, tugging his earlobe with his teeth before sucking it inside his mouth, letting it go, and Yozak’s previous cheerfulness about the scarf scattered away as a thousand bearbees with the urge that came from wanting to touch Murata’s skin, to curl his hands over his hips or waist or shoulders or something.

“Ken…”

“Chsst.” Murata bit his collarbone and Yozak resigned himself to the fact that for some days he was going to look as if leeches had attacked him, but when he felt Murata’s lips closing around his nipple, he decided that it wasn’t nearly that important. “You’re apologizing.”

Which was quite possibly the sweetest, most torturous apology he had ever done. Yozak would have to see about making Murata apologize, next time. The sole promise of that thought made him groan, almost as much as Murata still kissing over his chest and belly, his hands sliding softly up and down his sides, ignoring when he shifted his hips, trying to get him closer still, and trying to remind himself that even though he could easily work out the knots the Sage had done with the scarf, he had kind of promised.

“Ken, please…” Yozak pretty much begged when he felt Murata’s tongue delving into his bellybutton, nipping over his abdomen and then giving an almost too sharp bite to the soft flesh near his hipbone, but it just seemed to make him so much harder.

“Saa,” Murata sighed around his hipbone, flicking his tongue over the bite. “You’re impatient.” He sounded amused. Yozak tried to glare around the fog of need that was clouding his brain, and he was somewhat rewarded by how dark Murata’s eyes seemed, by the way his own cock was pressing against his abdomen, even if he rolled his eyes and didn’t do anything about both their cocks. “Okay. Sheeze.”

“Mou, don’t tell me you’re going to pout?” Yozak asked with half a grin. When he noticed Murata leaned over the side to take the jar of ointment, he shifted, grinning, knowing that very soon his hands were going to be full of Sage, but Murata didn’t even move towards untying his hands, instead pouring some of the ointment over his fingers, letting lukewarm drops fall over his chest. Yozak eyes widened when he caught up on what Murata was thinking on doing.

“Oh, oh, Ken, you’re not thinking about…”

Murata grinned, tucked the jar between mattress and headboard, and then leaned a bit over him, his oiled hand moving behind him and Yozak’s eyes widened: part in surprise, part in lust, and part in what he thought that he couldn’t be so damn lu–

“Nnngh!” Murata’s eyes closed, his back arching as he stretched himself, and Yozak had a brief moment to wonder if his jaw would become permanently attached to his chest while the sage arched and moaned on top of him, head tilted back until Yozak literally ached to taste the sweat glistening on his throat.

“Ken!” Yozak tried to get his hands free, tugging on the silk and the headboard, all the while keeping his eyes on the teenager.

“Impatient…” Yozak saw Murata give a half grin through heavy lidded eyes before he moaned again, moving the hand that had been helping him balance over Yozak’s body towards the scarf, giving a tug to one of the sides.

As soon as his hands were free, Yozak wound his arms around Murata’s, crushing their lips together, and Yozak let go of one of his arms to search for the jar, pouring almost half of its content over his hand and Murata’s thigh in his hurry, barely stroking his erection once before he was pushing two fingers inside Murata, who groaned deep in his throat, and very, very soon the one quivering with impatience was the Sage. Or at least, there were two of them rather than just one.

“Yozak!” Murata groaned again, his head against his shoulder. Yozak grinned for a moment, still pressing his fingers inside Murata’s tightness until there was a sharp bite over the crook of his shoulder. Murata did know how to recognize orders when they were given.

“Okay, okay…” he chuckled a bit breathlessly, giving a last almost teasing thrust (Murata gasped) before he laid again over the bed, helping position Murata over his cock, keeping a hand around his erection as Murata pressed down on him ever so slowly, inch by slow inch. His (obviously huge) patience was tested when he kept his hips from rising and claiming those few inches that were still between them in one trust.

Both of them moaned when every inch of him was inside Murata, and Yozak’s jaw ached with the effort that was keeping still until Murata shifted and then slided up and down again his cock, and his hips answered the move, eyes half open and looking at him. Yozak curled his hand over Murata’s cock, thumbed the head and spread the fluid over it as he started stroking, just in time with Murata moving up and down over him.

“Ah, Yozak…!” Too much teasing and, really, too much waiting for this didshort work of them. Yozak stroked harder, faster and then tilted his hips just so that the next thrust was directly against his prostrate. Murata gasped and closed his eyes, tightening around him, and spilling over his hand and Yozak had half a second of smugness before he, too, came, his hand leaving five imprints over Murata’s thigh.

“That was worth waiting for,” Murata said once his breathing had went back to something similar to normal, grazing his teeth against his collarbone. Yozak took a deep breath, still blinking to try and get the light sparkles out of his eyes, which was as much effort as his body was feeling about doing.

“Yeah.” He smiled, running a hand over Murata’s back, just hearing the sounds of their breathing as it calmed down, using a corner of the sheets to wipe their stomachs and his hands, and then fighting a chuckle when he felt Murata give that small sigh he always did before falling asleep, still over his chest. Yozak pressed a kiss against his forehead and he too closed his eyes for some well deserved sleep.

***

“It’s always such a sad day when his Majesty and his Highness decide to leave us!” Günther sobbed into his handkerchief. Yozak tried not to snigger at the face Murata did, and managed some success at pretending he was coughing.

“We’ll be back soon, Lord von Kleist.” Murata assured, patting the advisor’s back. “And, speaking off… where’s Shibuya?”

“I believe he was saying his goodbyes to Wolfram, Highness.” Conrad smiled. Yozak, for one, was never going to understand why people could think that Conrad was harmless, but he just eyed his Captain, trying to translate what he had said into something that made sense.

There was a loud shrill then that, if Yozak wasn’t mistaken, belonged to the Maou, and he decided that he could wait until there was some strong drink in his hand.

“Do come back soon, Highness.” Yozak smirked, hands over his hips. “We didn’t get a chance of finishing our game.”

Murata’s smile widened after his words, but before he could say something, there was a zoom of extremely distressed teenager running by.

“Murata! We’ve to go!” Yuuri said, looking behind his back for a moment before jumping inside the fountain. “Now!”

There was the sound of things falling down and crashing, and of course, the yelling voice of an extremely pissed off Fire Elemental and, if he wasn’t mistaken, the sound of doors being cut (and quite possibly burnt).

“YUURI! Come back here, you wimp! You were the one to say you wanted kids!”

“Think a good dare for when I come back, mmm?” Murata grinned, pressing something soft into his hands before jumping into the fountain and being swallowed by it with the Maou.

Yozak looked to his hands and grinned. Oh, he had a few ideas about what kind of dares Murata could do and, really, that red scarf still was just one of the many motivations to make sure it was something great.

He was motivated enough to let it slip that it had been his turn.  



End file.
